We are not doing this again!
by Roza3Dimka223
Summary: Rose leaves Court because of everything that keeps coming, she is going to Baia for 2 years. She leaves everyone letters, telling them she is fine and not to look for her.
1. Getting away

_**Rose POV**_

I've never really cared what happened to me if my heart broke I always thought I could stay calm an keep going. That was until I fell in love with Dimitri, all of the heartbreak so far I have been able to deal with. But it doesn't help when your true love tells you his love for you has faded.

My life at the moment sucks - pun intended. My best friend has just told me she hates me, and she has told me to leave her and Dimitri alone. Yeah Lissa, like that's ever gonna happen. My other best friend Eddie is annoyed that I didn't even tell him I loved Dimitri, and finally Dimitri has agreed to be Tasha's guardian. So yeah I'm not even going to talk about fire boy.

I'm leaving court tomorrow to go and study in Baia, I know it's Dimitri's home town but his family is there and they said they would look after me. I can't wait to see them all, I miss them so much, they are my second family. I'm going to study there for 2 years, and I'm going to St. Basil's with Vika, I can't wait to see them all. I wonder if Dimitri has even called them to tell them he's alive. Not that I care about him anymore he is in my past this is my future. Ok maybe I do, and maybe I asked Adrian to keep an eye on Dimitri, but that doesn't mean I love him. Right?

I'm scared to death about leaving court, but I have to leave to get away from all this nonsense. But I have many enemies outside of court (Moiri and Strogi). I guess what I'm really scared about is that while I'm gone Dimitri will realise he is able to love again, but can't stay on hope I have to have proof, so I'm going away for 2 years. I have left everyone letters, even Dimitri.

_**Dimitri POV**_

I was slowly walking around my room, waiting for Lissa to arrive she had said she needed to see me urgently. I wondered what it was about, when Lissa finally walked in she was crying, she looked liked she had been crying for hours. Her hair hair was plastered to her face from her tears, her eyes were red-rimmed, and she was still in her pyjamas.

"What wrong princess?" I said.

"Its Rose." Whispered Lissa.

"What about Roza?"I said, I let my monetarily slip up slide, Rose was in trouble.

"She's gone." She said as she passed me a letter with my name on in Rose's handwriting, and I slowly opened it.


	2. Receiving news

_**Dimitri POV**_

I had read the letter over and over again, but the words weren't disappearing. Rose was actually gone, and she had placed something else inside my envelope, the lust charm necklace. I thought she had lost it.

Dear Dimitri,

I am guessing you got this since you are reading it, I have to get away from everything I am sorry if this brings you any discomfort. Oh who am I kidding I'm trying to act like I hate you but I just can't. Your the hardest one to say goodbye to, since I only just got you back. I love you, that will never change, no matter what happens to us. I hope when I get back you'll love me again too. This isn't the end Comrade.

Missing you already,

Your Roza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S call your family idiot, I'm sure they'd love to hear from you.

She still loved me after everything that had happened, how is that possible, oh right she's Rose Hathaway of course. She believes anything is possible as long as you believe, sometimes that helps. It was one of the reasons I had loved her, she thinks Its possible for me to love again, but it can't be for I have too much grief and regret. Also I could never call my family, they wouldn't believe I had actually turned back, and that was just one reason. I turned back to the princess, how can I be sure this is from Rose. Victor Dashkov could be trying to trick us again.

I had made up my mind I was going to go visit my family, in Russia and I'm going to resign as Tasha's Guardian. This is the time for me to get back the parts of my life, well all of them I can anyway.

_**Rose POV**_

I'm on the plane now just waiting for it to take me away to go and enjoy the 2 years away from them all. The plane ride was going to be bumpy because of my shadow-kissed abilities. Today is going to be a day in the history books and start a revolution. Ok I'm taking this a bit far but no-one has ever just up and left their charge before. It is actually really hard to do it twice, but I have. I know I'm totally badass, like a certain Russain I know. The plane took off and suddenly the headache started, I was going to be in deep shit if someone heard me. After about an hour the headache calmed down I wondered why. But then I got a very surprising answer.

"Hello Sir what's would you like today?" Said a waitress.

"Please call me Dimitri, and I would like a Cola please." I heard someone very familiar behind me say.

"Dimitri?" I whispered.

Duh dun dun dun! I'm sorry I forgot to do disclaimer last time so this is for both:

I own nothing all rights go to Richelle Mead.


	3. Suprise!

_**Rose POV**_

Oh no this is not happening, why did he listen to my stupid letter? You listen to me now Belikov, but not before fuck you Dimitri. This was supposed to be me time.

"Hello Miss, would you like anything?" Said the stewardess that had talked to Dimitri.

"Ummmm no thanks, I'm fine thank you. Ok well maybe you could do something for me." I said.

"What would you like?" She said.

"A pillow that will block this gap." I said.

"Why that guy is really cute, and sexy?" She said.

"What did you just say, bitch? Oh I'm sorry it's just he's my ex. And if you haven't already guessed he dumped me." I said

"That's... fine miss" she said

"Its Rose. Rose Hathaway." I said

"Ok Rose" she said

She left and came back 10 minutes later with a soft pillow. I thanked her and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't for some reason. Then I heard him and after this conversation I knew he was drunk.

"Excuse me miss, person in front of me?" Dimitri said.

"Its Roza Willows" I said disguising my voice.

"That's a lovely name. I used to know someone called Roza, but I lost her because I was an idiot. I mean she really was the one for me and I lost her, I'm on my way to see my family they think I'm dead." He said.

"Why didn't you just call them." I said.

"Because I'm hoping my Roza has gone there."

"Ahhhh that's sweet. You really must love her, and care about her."

"I do, I always have I just thought I was unable to love her, but now I must find her. Seeing my family is just a bonus."

"That's really sweet, but do you really mean it? If she was here right now would you act like this and say the same things, Dimitri?"

"Of course, not that its any of your business. But goodnight Roza" Then he fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Comrade" I said before kissing his head.

Ahhhhhh Rose and Dimitri moments. Review if you want more moments, and if you do want him to have actually heard her call him Comrade. Please remember I own nothing all rights go to Richelle Mead. And please no hate reviews! Please follow this story I would highly appreciated it.


	4. Dreams show the truth

**Dimitri POV **

I Sat down in my seat waiting for the plane to start, hoping I could get my hands on some alcohol to wash away the guilt, maybe if I hadnt told my Roza that my love for had faded she would still be here. On my trip from court to the airport I realised that my love for her had not faded, and it never would. So after I had visited my family I was going to go on a search for her, all around the world if I had to, just to see her and hear her and smell her one more time.

My Roza was the strongest I knew she would fight for anyone, even someone she didn't know. That's just the way Roza is, and I don't want her to change a thing. I hate myself for what I did to her (as a strigoi and after), I don't deserve her at all. She should be with Adrian, at least he hasn't made her cry. But I will always love her no matter what happens, she is the reason for my exsistance, and I will always protect her.

I don't remember alot of what happened in next hour I know I talked to a waitress. All I remember is after that talking to a really lovely voice, I never saw her face though. She had a voice like a angel, so soft and soothing. Her name was Roza Willows, and she really wanted to know what I was thinking about, and how much I loved Roza. I fell asleep but just as I did I swear Roza Willows called me Comrade. But I'm guessing it was just my imagination wanting it to be Roza. That night I dreamt of the cabin, how much I wanted Rose and how much I hungered for her. I loved her with all my being, she was my other half, I had never believed in soulmates but if they existed she was mine. I was never going to let her go, I remembered us making plans that I would get another charge. Then it all turned south, but it all turned black right before the caves.

Then I suddenly woke up, for some reason I was being kissed. I knew these lips, the ones I had kissed many times... Rose Hathaway.

Please review and follow. And remember that I own nothing all rights go to Richelle Mead. And no hate reviews. Sorry for spelling errors xx


	5. Should I?

**_Rose POV_**

I can't believe what I'm about to do, I'm about to kiss Dimitri. Should I, it will suprise him a lot, but he is looking for me. This so confusing, I really need a break from my own messed up life. That is when I was pulled into someone's dream.

I was in the cabin, oh my God did I just get pulled into Dimitri's dream. I guess this is what I get for keeping my identity a secret, do I have to watch him die all over again? I tried to pull myself out of there, but the passion in the kisses felt too real I couldn't keep in my mind. This was all going over the top, who am I kidding my whole life is a mess. Ok I'm am going to let this dream take place, everything that is supposed to happen will happen, and with that I let go.

God I loved Dimitri so, I can't believe I'm going to do this. Do I really want this, of course I do. He is my life if anything happened to Dimitri I don't know what I would do. But I have to live to in the moment, and that's with Dimitri. I have to live every moment to the fullest, my life would crumble without him. Who am I kidding I would be broken if he died, if it wasn't for Lissa I probably would have to kill myself. Just to get over the sadness of losing him. Suddenly It went black, I was standing out in an open field, the sound of rushing water around me, I was on a bridge. I knew exactly where I was, I was in Russia, and I had just killed the man I loved.

Suddenly I awoke, I was crying and breathing heavily. Behind me was Dimitri also breathing hard and crying. What I planned as a calm peaceful plane ride had turned into an emotional rollercoaster. After I had calmed down I got a drink and sat back down. The dream kept replaying in my head, it was so hot that he could still have this presence over me. He was one of a kind, and if I didn't show him that I may lose him forever. I had made my decision, I would kiss him. So I did, and he woke up.

Wow how did they get into the same dream? To find out the answer you must wait till next time. I won't be able to update again today, sorry but I do have a life outside fanfiction. Please remember that I own nothing all rights go to Richelle Mead. And no hate reviews, but please do review. Tell me what you think.


	6. All is falling into place

**_Rose POV_**

I always thought reunions were sad, or very happy, I didn't think it was possible to feel both. But with Dimitri emotions always hit me like a tonne of bricks. But that's the way it is with us. We could never just have love, there had to another emotion there somewhere. But our love was infinite, nothing could stop us.

When we landed, me and Dimitri walked out hand in hand, and may I say I loved it. "I love you"  
"I don't know how on earth you could, but I'm glad you do. And I love you more"  
"Not possible, my love for you is infinite"  
"Nope mine still goes beyond yours. Your my saviour and my life I love you"  
"That's sweet Comrade, but my love powered me to save you so I win"  
"Oh Roza" with that he kissed me again."I win"  
"Screw you Comrade"  
"Are you offering?"  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
"Oh you are just..."  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"Don't call me names, remember I can go on a sex ban"  
"Fine"  
"Good"

After that we got into a car, and started driving. After a while I got bored, so I played i-spy, I know not cool. But we played in Russian.  
"I love Russia" I said.  
"Me too, but I love being here with you more" after that there was awkward silence. We were both thinking about what had happened last time I was here, when Dimitri had still been Strigoi. He had held me captive and tried to tempt me with sex and immortality. But I'm way too clever to fall for that. For the next hour we sat in silence, just thinking. I thought about all the times when we kissed,and just moments like this where we could sit in silence and nothing felt wrong about it. All the moments I spent with Dimitri made me feel loved. Whether we were together or apart I knew I would love him like no-one else. In a way this made our relationship harder because before I left I had been daiting Adrian. But I would deal with that problem when it came, right now all I wanted was to be with Dimitri. Finally I broke the silence. "Turn up the radio a second comrade." On the radio was "A Thousand Years - Christina Perri". I loved this song it had gotten me through some ruff times. My life has had so many challenges, but now I think it's becoming a hell of a lot better.

Hi everyone I want your opinion should I continue with this story? If I should continue should I make it a sequel or continue from here. If I should it's very important that you remember that in my story the cabin happened 3 months ago. Please remember that I own nothing all rights go to Richelle Mead. Please review and give your opinion on the story. Thank you for your time. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.


	7. Author note! i

This is not an update! There will be one soon! This is for you Facebook users there is a page you can join that is helping spread around a positive vibe about the new Vampire Academy movie. Those of you who want to join message me on Facebook and I will send you the link. My name is Alanis Mundy so please do message me. If you can't find me PM me I will always reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys this story could go one of two ways. No matter what something bad is going to happen to Rose or Dimitri. But its up to you who. I'm not sure about the plot line for Dimitri yet, but for Rose I have a pretty good plot lined out. Also no matter which a Strigoi attack will happen on the way to the Belikov's. So first is Rose's plot line: Rose always attracts trouble, and now she's been captured (again) by the dead. But there is always a way out, but what if this time the only way out is to join them. She will make new friends, and see old friends. But as always the bad people always want Rose. There is one question she should be asking herself, how long can she outrun fate? Dimitri's plot line (I know it's really bad) : Why do all the people he loves betray him? Why is it so hard to hold onto something you have wanted for so long? How are these staked Strigoi coming back and attacking people? And what does him and Rose have to do with it? Please review on which you think I should do, I won't start writin until I have at least 15 reviews! 


End file.
